


Please Say Yes?

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Derek, Dead Peter Hale, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Future Fic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kira, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Near Future, Nervous Isaac, Nogitsune Trauma, Pining, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Scared Isaac, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Understanding Scott, implied Melissa/Sheriff, insecure Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott have been together for a while now But Isaac always feels nervous around the boy. so when Isaac buys an apartment how will he work up the courage to ask Scott to move out of Melissa's and Move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in a collection and i am posting it hear too. first Scisiaac fic

Scott and Isaac have been together for a while now, It started after he got electrocuted and burned he confessed to Allison that it wasn't her he loved it was Scott but he was scared that Scott wouldn't love someone as broken as him.

 

Also Kira was around and Scott seemed to get puppy eyes around her and honestly he was really jealous. Well he was until he found out Kira was a Lesbian.

 

Allison surprisingly understood and was a bit hurt but didn't make a big deal about it in fact she started dating Stiles a few months later and the two seemed really happy together. Stiles grounded Allison and Allison helped Stiles over the grief of being possessed and killing so many people including Derek and Peter.

 

Still Isaac couldn't work up the courage to ask Scott out but an evil Stiles formed a plan because that's what he is good at.

 

Around 2 months later while it was spring break the whole pack gathered at the McCall's for a pack meeting including a know in the know Danny.

 

The meeting went like any other boring formalities then they usually order pizza while the humans get drunk however on this particular night, Stiles and Lydia ran out to Stiles jeep and brought in 2 crates full of own brewed beer and 2 bottle of home made vodka.

 

Stiles and Lydia had met up with Dr Deaton and he told them that one form of wolfs bane could lower the immunity and allow werewolf's to get drunk with out harming them.

 

Isaac got drunk for the first time as well as Aiden and Ethan because they are born wolf's so they never had a chance because they weren't turned.

 

Stiles eyes sparkled evilly when Lydia ordered everyone to play 'Truth or Dare' and a few minutes later when it was Scott's turn he chose truth and Stiles asked " Have you ever thought about being in a relationship with a boy?" Isaac face palmed but to his surprise Scott answered truthfully and said "yes" another couple of spins of the bottle later and it was Isaac's turn he stupidly picked 'Truth' and Allison asked "Out of all the boys who do you want to date?" Isaac glared at her because he knows he has to tell the truth because the majority can hear his heartbeat so he answered "Scott"

 

Scott blushed and a wide smile went on to his face. Cut a long story short when they were drunk and that night Isaac confessed his love when everyone else was passed out and him and Scott ended up having very loud and passionate sex and woke everyone up.

 

They have been together ever since, It's all most graduation both he and Scott work at Dr Deaton's and are going to the local college to become Vet's Dr Deaton is leaving the vet to them when he retires.

 

Isaac Still has his father's insurance money burning a hole in his pocket and also the money from the sale of his house that was left him he sold it because he couldn't go back there was way more bad memory's than good.

 

So one day when Isaac is leaving work he was on shift on his own today Scott was off, He was about to jump on the dirt bike Scott let him borrow to get to and from work when he spots the sign.

 

It's an ad for the apartments that have just opened up round the corner from the clinic. The ad say's just drop in from any time between 9am and 9pm it's only 7 so Isaac decides to ride around.

 

He get's a tour each apartment is fully refurbished comes with everything from a bed to a TV, It also has soundproofed rooms so the neighbors can't hear anything.

 

He puts his deposit down right away he gives them all his details and they run all the checks. About half an hour later and he comes away the owner of a brand new apartment. He gets the keys and he is free to move in when the building is officially opened by the end of the week it's Tuesday so he can move in on Friday.

 

He doesn't move in on the Friday Scott doesn't even know he has bought an apartment the only person that know's is Stiles and all's he says is "Scott loves you just fucking tell him Jesus Christ your like a child get some confidence" and he is kinda right.

 

So that next week on the Friday when they are both off he takes Scott to a restaurant a nice one he would wine and dine him but because he is 18 he can only dine him.

 

Scott can sense Isaac's nerves so he just spits out" You know you you an tell me anything right?" and Isaac nods and just blurts out.

"I want to move out" it's said so fast Scott's face falls thinking Isaac is trying to leave him before Isaac adds on "I want you to come with me"

 

Scott's fallen face picks back up knowing Isaac isn't breaking up with him he replies "That would be great we should start saving up to get a place" and reaches out his hand to entwine his and Isaac's fingers.

 

"I actually have all ready bought a place" Isaac blushes and used his free hand to scratch his face.

 

"Really? Where? How?" Scott asks confused.

 

"Yeah I bought it last Tuesday it's those new apartments by the vet and I used the money from my dads insurance I wanted a place of our own we pretty much have out life on track and I just wanted for us to have a place of our own" Isaac replies sheepishly.

 

"Isaac" Scott says.

 

"Yeah?" He replies.

 

"I would love to move in with you" Scott beams and catches Isaac when the taller boy launches himself over the table to hug and kiss Scott to death.

 

"Oh my go I love you so much" Isaac mumbles in between kisses.

 

Scott laughs at the PDA Isaac is giving and just laughs at all the other customer staring daggers at them "Isaac you know I love you there might be one problem tho"

 

Isaac sobers himself up and sits calmly back in his chair "What's that?" He asks his lover.

 

"Convincing mom" Scott chuckles and Isaac well lets just say he forgot that Melissa may be a hurdle they have to overcome but Isaac can be sneaky when he wants to be he's not above playing the 'At least this way you and the sheriff can have a house to yourself' Card if it means getting Scott all to himself.


End file.
